Our Lessons
by Kizee
Summary: Aidou is ready to take his punishment but can Yuuki submit?
1. The Return

Setting: After Vampire Knight Guilty. Yuuki is a new vampire and living with the night class. Kaname has returned to cross academy and remains dorm leader.

Who: Yuuki x Kaname x Aidou

Warnings: S&M themed. The opener is lengthy but it'll get there, I promise.

* * *

It was going to take an abundance of time to get used to this; two purebloods, brother and sister, in love. It broke unrealistic fantasies for many young vampires in the dorm. It was Kaname, their master, with the squeaky prefect at his side. She was their new master now and they understood what it meant to mess with her. Kaname would reprimand them in a heartbeat and they all knew the extreme extents that kind of consequence could lead to. The academy had become dark and solemn in the absence of pureblood rule. It's as though the vampires didn't know what to do with themselves. They waited patiently for their master to return and continued the day-to-day school routine. Zero still remained in the shadows and was always watching, especially in the pureblood's absence.

Aidou Hanabusa leaned perceptively against the stairwell. The night class was gathered on this night to pay respects among the pureblood's return. He glanced around the silent room of obedient vampires who all wanted to know what Yuuki was going to be to them. The Rido incident had changed so many of them and there was still so much change to come. Through the last few weeks of Kaname's absence, Aidou had stayed in his 'I can be mature' state. He watched Zero often and wondered what Kaname would do with him. More importantly, Aidou wondered what Kaname would do with him.

Aidou's silence was appreciated by the night class but Ruka had taken it upon herself to fill the dorm president's shoes. She took detailed notes of what was happening in Kaname's absence and Aidou knew he was going to get a few slaps on the wrist for what was written of him in those notes in the least. Kaname's departure was very sudden when he left those few weeks before. He told the night class of Yuuki; confessing his sins and trespasses before departing to settle other matters. The vampires here understood and Kaname's appreciation and word was all they would ever need to stay loyal to him. However, Kaname had listed an absolute rule to be followed in his absence the Aidou had not obeyed. Between the obvious do's and don'ts of bothering the human's (who were sharing a school building with the night class while construction on Cross Academy was being done), Kaname had said it one time. So matter-of-factly that no vampire dared to question his order: "Do not speak with Zero Kiryu."

In Kaname's absence, Aidou had become more and more curious and investigated things by himself. Kaname meant so much to Aidou and he was more concerned that Yuuki could not satisfy such a man's needs. Ruka noted this new bond between the men in complete detail. She had notes, dates, and photographs of Aidou's disobedience. He had actually stolen her file once and destroyed it, only to find she had backups strategically hidden. This went into the file(s) as well. Aidou sighed and decided he'd take the hits where they are given. Kaname's happiness was all he could ever want.

When the doors opened the vampires all fell to a knee. They heard giggles and looked to see who they had just bowed to.

"Oh teehee," the Headmaster blushed and waved them off, "I'm not used to such a respectful greeting!"

All the vampires glared and were back on their feet in seconds. The headmaster looked over at Zero and made his way to join him. The waiting continued. Aidou lost himself in thought… was Kaname okay? Was he hurt (emotionally, of course)? And most importantly, was he being satisfied?

The doors swung open once more and the vampires slightly hesitated to see their pureblood lord before taking a knee. Aidou's bowed head hadn't seen the carpet in weeks. Yuuki's dainty feet were in his peripheral view and he raised his head to glance up at her. She wore a deep blush and fidgeted awkwardly at all the vampires before her. Her hair was just so silky and Aidou remembered the little time he had spent with her as a vampire. She was perfection… so innocent and good hearted…

CRACK!

Aidou felt his head snap to the side. He had lifted his head to gawk like a fool at his pureblood mistress. He knew this immediately and welcomed the pain. Kaname had kneed him for it and he knew it was time for repentance. Aidou slipped his other knee to the ground as well and let his bloodied face press to the floor. No one dared raise their head to see what was going on.

"Yuuki!" the Headmaster squealed, he ran from where Zero and him stood on the wall to give her a hug. She welcomed the embrace and then quickly released the headmaster to stomp her foot at Kaname.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki scolded. Her eyes reflected how much stress she had really been under and she turned to her brother, fumed. "That was unnecessary!"

Kaname looked at her, scowling just as much as she was to him. His fingers twitched and she noticed but stood her ground. Kaname let their look linger a bit longer than it should and turned back to the vampire bleeding before him. "Aidou…"

"Kaname-sama, my lord." Aidou knew Kaname well and he began to read into the tension he felt before the pureblood lovers. Aidou cautiously raised his head but remained on his knees. His hands placed in his lap and he looked forward, too embarrassed to see his master's face.

"Take Yuuki to the room," Kaname demanded. Aidou's eyebrows raised and he look questionably up at Kaname, "From what Ruka has told me over the phone, you both have a lesson to learn."

Aidou felt his gawk again and pressed his gaze back forward. He bowed his head slightly once more and rose to his feet. Aidou walked up to Yuuki and bowed to her and she bowed back respectfully. Aidou gave a slight shake of his head for her to stop and motioned her to follow him. Aidou motioned her to go up the stairs and followed her closely behind. She wouldn't stop looking at Kaname in disbelief. Aidou did his best to place himself in between their eyesight.

"Rise," Kaname ordered. Each vampire did as they were commanded, not one looking to Aidou and the Pureblood Princess making their way up the stairs. "We have much to talk about."

* * *

Thanks for reading! More to come today if it's liked well enough! Comment and let me know.


	2. Absolute

After Aidou and Yuuki traveled down the hall a ways, Yuuki stopped walking and turned to Aidou. She lifted the scarf she wore and dabbed the blood from his face. He winced but did not budge.

"I advice against this," he warned. She scowled at him in a little pout.

"Hush," Yuuki said, "I can't believe he just kneed you like that! You did nothing wrong! And then he sends me to my room like a child! Ha!"

"Yuuki-sama," Aidou said smoothly. She ranted a bit more before giving him her attention. "I broke my respect in curiosity to look and judge you. I deserve that. Kaname-sama is absolute in my world and you should let him be too…" Aidou was trying to choose his words carefully but could not get this to come out smoothly.

"Kaname Kuran means the world to me!" Yuuki protested. She took a step back from Aidou and crossed her arms. "I couldn't be without him!"

"I never said that he wasn't, Yuuki-sama," Aidou spoke slow and low. He could not displease the Pureblood Princess. "I only said the he is absolute. Kaname-sama did not send you to your room just now, he sent you to THE room." Yuuki cocked her head to one side and raised her eyebrow. Aidou sighed and started to walk again, "This was, Princess Yuuki-sama."

They traveled down the hall a ways before Yuuki spoke again. "You don't have to be so formal with me… Call me Yuuki, like old times."

"No."

"Please?"

"Hell no."

The two traveled down the rapping hallways until reaching Kaname's room. Yuuki was even more confused. "You said I wasn't sent to my room! This is Kaname-sama's room! Do I not get to share with him?"

"That is something you two can discuss later. You were not sent to Kaname's room either, Yuuki-sama. This way." Aidou opened the door to Kaname's room. They walked past the red couch and bed to a walk in closet. There was a more bolted door, almost like it was leading to a volt. Aidou pulled a familiar key from his pocket and turned the lock. He opened the door and motioned Yuuki to go in first. She curtsied and walked inside.

Aidou had expected a scream, but Yuuki simply gasped. She held her hands to her mouth and spun in circles endlessly. The room had a leather aroma, with couches and machines towards the middle and back wall. Each side wall had whips and chains and clamps with even more drawers underneath. There were balls and gags and lotions. Yuuki felt her stomach turn. She was so confused.

"This…" Yuuki said, "What is this?"

"These are the lessons we learn, Princess," Aidou said. Yuuki began to shake and her knees buckled under her. Aidou let a sigh escape his lips. He walked over to the wall and pulled off a leather riding crop from a hook. "The night I first tasted your blood?" Yuuki nodded, remembering. Aidou nodded as well, he placed it back on the wall. "One time, Ruka and I made a secret trip into Kaname's room when we first got her. That's how we found this room. At the time there was no lock…" Aidou looked up like he was reliving that day. Yuuki was hanging on to every word. "We were like you. Shocked. But understanding. What pureblood doesn't need a punishing room?" He shrugged. "Obviously, sneaking into Kaname's room was a big no-no. He found us before we even had a chance to leave." Aidou made his way over to the wall, pulled a thick board from a drawer and walked over to the red couch. "He leaned Ruka and I over," Aidou half bent himself over the couch. "And… SMACK." Aidou swung the paddle and had it hit next to his lower leg on the couch. Yuuki flinched.

Aidou let the wooden paddle fall to the floor and walked back to Yuuki. He began to unbutton his jacket. The white slipped off him and he started to unbutton the black underneath.

"Aidou… san... what are you?" Yuuki's questioned trailed off as Aidou slid off his shoes and began to slip off his pants.

"It's time to learn a lesson." Aidou felt her blush and couldn't help blushing himself as he slipped off his boxers. He folded them neatly and placed them in a corner. Aidou let himself fall to his knees on a mat right by the door. "Kaname-sama's word is absolute."

And they both waited there; waiting for Kaname's judgment.


End file.
